The present invention relates to a multiple clutch transmission and to vehicles and apparatus including such a transmission.
It is generally desirable in vehicles to provide a compact transmission. It is also desirable to provide a transmission that can provide small steps between a plurality of gears. It is also desirable to provide a transmission that minimizes power interruption when shifting from gear to gear, or from range to range. It is still further desirable to provide a transmission that can facilitate engine operation within a narrow speed range to minimize fuel consumption and reduce emissions. These characteristics are perhaps even more desirable in vehicles of the heavy duty truck type.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a multi clutch transmission comprises a first clutch plate mounted on a first input shaft, a second clutch plate mounted on a second input shaft arranged concentrically around the first input shaft, a third clutch plate mounted on a third input shaft arranged concentrically around the second input shaft, and a clutch housing comprising a plurality of reaction plates, the first, second, and third clutch plates being individually and selectively engageable and disengageable with reaction plates in the clutch housing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a multi clutch transmission comprises a first clutch plate mounted on a first input shaft, a second clutch plate mounted on a second input shaft arranged concentrically around the first input shaft, a clutch housing comprising a plurality of reaction plates, the first and second clutch plates being individually and selectively engageable and disengageable with reaction plates in the clutch housing, and at least three countershafts arranged around the first and second input shafts.